Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to aroma generators, and more particularly to an aroma disc which is attachable to a table lamp and which, when the lamp is turned on, generates an aromatic vapor.
As used herein, the term "aroma" is not limited to pleasant or savory smells, but encompasses scents that function as insecticides, air fresheners, deodorants or any other odor that acts to condition, modify or otherwise charge the atmosphere. With an aroma disc in accordance with the invention, one has a choice of discs to be used in conjunction with the table lamp, the selection depending on the atmospheric effect to be created.
The aroma of perfumes and perfume-based products such as colognes and toilet waters was originally derived from the essential oils of plants. However, since the early 19th century, chemists have succeeded in analyzing many essential oils and in creating thousands of synthetics, some simulating natural products and others yielding altogether new scents. Perfumes today are largely blends of natural and synthetic scents and of fixatives which equalize vaporization and enhance pungency. In most liquid scents the ingredients are combined with alcohol.
It is known to promote vaporization of aroma-producing liquids by means of a heat-generating electric light bulb. Thus the Eisner U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,371 shows a pad saturated with a deodorant held in a small container mounted directly on the bulb. Similar bulb arrangements to promote vaporization are disclosed in the Gudeman U.S. Pat. No. 1,403,548; the Fusay et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,501; the Schlesinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,756; and the Weber U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,624.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,059 there is disclosed an aroma generator in which a pad of porous material impregnated with an aroma-producing liquid is disposed under a vent in a substantially enclosed housing. An electrical heating element placed in the housing acts to heat and expand the air confined therein to create a positive air pressure producing a pressure differential between the heated air and the atmosphere above the vent, as a consequence of which the heated air is driven through the pad to rapidly volatilize the liquid and exude an aromatic vapor through the vent into the atmosphere.
In my above-identified copending application there is disclosed an aroma disc for use in a player whereby when the disc is inserted therein, an aromatic vapor is then discharged into the atmosphere. In this arrangement, the disc is formed by a circular sheet of absorbent material impregnated with a liquid fragrance and sandwiched between a pair of annular plastic films which are peripherally joined to create a central zone exposing the impregnated sheet. In the player, heated air under positive pressure is forced through the central zone to volatilize the liquid to produce an aromatic vapor which is discharged through vents in the casing of the player.
The concern of the present invention is with aroma discs for use in conjunction with table lamps. A conventional table lamp includes a light bulb socket mounted on an upright base. The socket has a harp secured thereto provided with an upwardly projecting bolt for supporting a lamp shade having a spider whose center collar is received in the bolt, the bulb being encaged by the harp. The present invention is usable with lampshade harps of the type disclosed in the Noguchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,034.
A table lamp is normally turned on only when the room in which it is placed is occupied, the occupant switching on the lamp. And it is only when the room is occupied that a need arises for an aroma generator to modify or freshen the atmosphere of the room. In the absence of an occupant, should the roma generator or air freshener, such as the well known "Air-Wick" air freshener, be active, then the limited supply of liquid fragrance or whatever other aromatic substance is being used, would gradually become depleted, so that it may not be available when the need for an aromatic vapor arises. Thus if an air freshener is active all night when the room is unoccupied, though it serves no useful purpose, it is then being discharged.